deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JediTurtles/Dead Trigger 2 Cons
Having played Dead Trigger 2 on an iPad, and iPod, I can safely say it can run on the minimum devices that support it, though not to well. With this blog post, I intend to describe every and any pet peeve I have concerning the game. I have played enough hours, and with a few weapons to safely say the game is good, but not as good as it's predecessor for a few reasons. In-App Purchases Until a recent update, only Gold could be bought through the in-game store. Aside from that, you start off with about 10, which I think it asks you to spend like 3 of it to finish a weapon build? I can't remember. Unfortunately, the game is structured around Gold. It can be played with out purchasing Gold or Money, though it is difficult, and painstakingly irritating to put up with hours to upgrade or build a single weapon. Gold Gold is scarce in Dead Trigger 2. That's not to say it was abundant in Dead Trigger, though the Casino and daily rewards could keep players decently supported throughout the games cycle. There is no daily reward for playing, or Gold to be earned from any missions, unlike Dead Trigger, which had a mission where Gold could be rewarded from, Casino, Daily Rewards, etc. Dead Trigger 2's IAP is much worse. I paid for the max. amount of Gold and Money in Dead Trigger early on in it's release, before the game cost more, so I paid about $21.98 and wound up being able to buy everything. Upgrades and weapons, boosters, etc. Dead Trigger was affordable, addictive, and fun, at least for me. Dead Trigger 2, however, is a rip-off. I got a gift card as a gift, and spent it on El Dorado, which is $50.00 with 7,000. That was enough to transfer $2,100,000. That amount of Gold could either finish upgrading weapons, which costs about 100-400 on average, or building weapons, same 100-400 range, or buying weapons from the Black Market. The Type 92 costs 800 alone! Thats This is where I find problems. For $50.00, I should have been able to buy at least all the weapons, maybe upgrade half? No. More than half are on the Black Market. So they each cost over 100 Gold. Without using math, I think that comes to 1/3rd of the 7000 or more. Basically, I spent money on 7,000 to fall flat, and for that steep of a price, I felt cheated. I still have 1,000 left, but that's like savings, I won't touch it unless I see something worth spending it on. I also know that when you visit the store now, it says 4,500 FREE when you buy El Dorado. I haven't tried buying this again because of zero funds, and an unwillingness to be cheated again, though I wonder if it comes up to 11,500 now, or its still 7,000, just 2,500 of that is what you pay for, the 4,500 is added for FREE. TBC Category:Blog posts